Obsession 2
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: The sequel to Obsession. Draco has many questions for Harry, and he finds out that the boy needs help. Will Draco be able to help Harry?


The crush had started at the end of fourth year, his father's fault actually, if truth be told

**A/N: So this is the sequel I've promised so many people with. I must thank you all for the **_**amazing**_** reviews you've given me. Thank you **_**so**_** much! :D I hope I don't disappoint. The title has nothing to do with the theme of this one, but since it's a sequel, I've decided to use it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Explicitness, male/male, **_**very**_** graphic. NC-17, you have been warned. **

**Obsession 2**

Draco Malfoy woke up on the morning of his date with Harry Potter. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and the weather was great. It was cool, but not too nippy. He was excited and had a huge knot in his stomach. _Why are you worried? You already made him yours, what __**else**__ is there?_ He thought to himself. It was true that Harry belonged to him now, but Draco wanted Harry to like him back. Draco actually loved the boy, but he couldn't say it just yet. Harry would think that he was lying. Or would he? No, better take his time with this, lest he ruin it.

The previous couple weeks were amazing. Draco spent most of his nights with Harry in the Room of Requirements, curled up in post-coital bliss, just listening to each other breathe, seeing as Harry was never able to speak for a while after coming. The brunet would be on Draco's chest, drawing circles with his finger on the blond's perfect skin, while Draco's fingers would be entangled in Harry's messy hair, messing it up even more. After a few hours, both would go back to their dorms to avoid questions from their friends, but sometimes the couple spent the whole night together. They'd accidentally fall asleep in each other's arms after a long talk and wake up in the morning, looking for an excuse. One night, just before Christmas break ended, Draco sighed and asked Harry if he missed his friends. The boy replied no to the question, but Draco knew the truth. Harry was lonely, even with Draco around. Harry barely acknowledged the gifts and cards he got form his friends for Christmas! He liked them, enjoyed Draco's gift, but not his friends' gifts. It was like he felt he shouldn't have them, but Draco couldn't really ask Harry what was happening, they weren't that close yet.

One quiet morning, Draco was in Gryffindor tower rifling through Harry's cloths. He kept taking them out, looking them over, and then chucking them to the floor with a grumble. 'Potter, you need a whole new wardrobe! Your cloths are atrocious.'

Harry kept ducking out of the way after a pair of shoes had hit him in the face, so when Draco didn't get a reply, he turned, looking for the Golden Boy. 'Potter! _What_ are you doing behind the bed?'

Harry peaked out from behind said bed and smiled. 'Nothing. Now, you were saying?'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Awful cloths, Potter! Need new one. Never mind. When we're at Hogsmeade, I'll buy you new ones.'

Before Draco could go back to checking out Harry's cloths, the brunet said, 'I can afford new cloths, Draco.'

Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow skeptically. Harry took a piece of parchment and wrote down the amount of money he had in his Gringotts vault and gave it to Draco, who's eyes pealed and mouth gaped. 'Why the bloody hell do you dress like a beggar if you've got enough money to buy Diagon Alley?!'

Harry only chuckled as Draco started talking about all the clothing stores that he wanted to take him to on their date. Harry was thankful that his friends weren't around to hear Draco's nagging.

xxxxxxxx

Draco took his time getting dressed that morning and he skipped breakfast with his friends. After Christmas break was over, Harry and Draco had less time to spend together. Draco wanted to keep their relationship a secret for a while, but when Harry asked him why, he just said that he didn't want to be mocked. In truth, Draco was keeping a secret from Harry. Lucius Malfoy was not the type of man who would be fine with his only heir being gay, especially if the man he wanted to be with was Harry Potter, and Draco was honestly terrified that maybe his father would do something to Harry if he found out.

Draco shook his head and went down to the Entrance Hall where he was to meet Harry before their date. He stood by the doors and waved at his friends as they walked by. A voice sounded from behind. 'What will people think when they see us together?'

The blond turned and looked at Harry with a smile. 'Easy, I'm teaching you some style, after all, everyone can see that _you_ lack it. And who is more qualified to help you than me?'

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's arrogance and thought of how much he loved that about him. A sad smile crossed his face before he replaced it with a happy one. Draco had noticed, but he thought it wasn't the time to discus whatever was bothering Harry. They left the castle and tried to keep a distance between them and other people, though it wasn't easy since the pair was very noticeable. Draco wanted to hold Harry's hand, but he knew people would see that, so he settled with talking to the boy.

'Harry, what have you told your friends?'

Harry shrugged and said, 'Nothing. I just figured I wouldn't tell them and they wouldn't notice.'

Draco stopped abruptly and said, 'How can they not, Potter?'

'Draco, please, not now,' Harry said with an exasperated voice.

Draco walked over and took hold of Harry's arm right at the elbow. 'Why not? Harry, you've been acting weird for a while now. Why do think that your friends won't notice?'

Harry shrugged, trying fruitlessly to get out of Draco's grasp, and said, 'I told you, I'm a third wheel now. They don't need me.' Draco let go and gave Harry a thoughtful look. 'Now, I believe you said I needed new clothes,' Harry said brightly, and at the look of sheer joy on his face, Draco forgot that Harry had been upset a second ago.

They went into Hogsmeade and headed for a bunch of stores that Harry had never been to before. Draco dragged him into the first store and made him try on several outfits until they came out laden with bags of cloths. By the end of the trip, Harry had lots and _lots_ of shrunken bags of cloths, shoes, belts, and accessories. Harry was of course complaining that he would _never_ need so many cloths, but Draco insisted that if they were to go public with their relationship someday, Harry _would_ need all these. He couldn't date a Malfoy and still look like a poor man! That was unheard of.

At Hogsmeade and during the walk up to the castle, Harry had noticed people talking and staring, and it made him uncomfortable. Draco _loved_ it though, but he was always the type of person who liked being in the spotlight. It only made Harry more self-conscious and it made his brain buzz with questions. _Why I am here, with him of all people? Or better yet, why is he with __**me**__? What would someone like him want with me?_ Harry was sure that if he and Draco were to come out (not that the students weren't beginning to see it) everyone would be stunned at the fact that Draco had chosen Harry. _Why would anyone want me?_

Harry's train of thought ended abruptly as he and Draco arrived at the castle gates. The blond took the bags from Harry and handed them to a house-elf and asked it to take the bags up to Harry's dorm. Harry arched an eyebrow and gave Draco a quizzical look. The Slytherin Prince merely smiled as he took Harry by the hand and led him to the seventh floor.

'I take it we're going to the Room of Requirement?' Harry asked.

Draco nodded and paced the corridor until a door appeared on the wall. He opened the door and bowed Harry in with a smile, which the boy returned as he entered into a cozy room, decorated with flowers and candles. There was a table in the middle of the room, with silverware and food and even _more_ candles. Draco proceeded ahead of Harry, pulling out his chair and seating the brunet before he sat down himself. Draco poured some wine in a couple of glasses and handed one to Harry.

'How long have you been planning this?' the Boy-Who-Lived asked.

Draco shrugged and said, 'Not long. It's easy when the room's on your side.' Draco's devious plan was to romance Harry into a state of calm relaxation, so that he could ask questions. I mean, anyone could clearly see that Harry had been acting odd ever since the war ended, and Draco didn't like that. The boy he liked and had a thing for was different, and he wanted his old Harry back, and if that needed to be worked on, then Draco didn't mind a little labor.

After a simple three course dinner, music played out of nowhere. Harry looked around in amazement as Draco got up and offered his hand to Harry. The brunet took Draco's hand and they started to sway to the music, with the blond leading a little, then Harry leading too. While the couple was dancing, the dinner table disappeared and they were left dancing in the middle of the room, surrounded by floating candles, which cast a glowing haze around the dancers. Draco suddenly twirled Harry and the Gryffindor could only laugh at the feeling. Then Draco tugged him back in and held Harry to his chest and leaned in to kiss him. They stopped dancing and lost themselves in the heated kiss.

It was timid at first, as it always was with Harry's shyness, then when Draco licked Harry's lips, shyness went right out the window, and the brunet wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. The blond's tongue penetrated Harry's mouth and explored the hot cavern, tongues twisted in battle for dominance, until Harry moaned and gave in to Draco. But then, Harry felt Draco's need press into his thigh and he pulled away. Draco narrowed his eyes in question, but Harry only looked away and backed off.

'This isn't right, Draco,' Harry said almost apologetically.

The blond advanced on him and said, 'What? Because we're both men?'

Harry shook his head and said, 'No, be-because I'm _me_. Draco, please understand, I can't be with you.' And just like that, Harry hurried out of the room, leaving Draco alone, confused, and most of all, hurt. Who knew it would hurt so much to watch the one you love walk out on you. He just stood there, staring at the space Harry had been moments before, and tears swelled in his eyes. But he wouldn't cry. He would find out why Harry left him. Hadn't it been good? It had been only two weeks, but Draco was _sure_ Harry was already in love with him. You could see it in Harry's eyes, and hear it in his voice. Then why?

xxxxxxxxx

Draco tossed and turned a lot that night. It's not that he wasn't trying to fall asleep, because he _was_, really! But he kept thinking of Harry and how horribly sad he looked. And then he started thinking again. Why, if it hurt him so much too? So when morning finally came, Draco threw off the covers and went to the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the day. He had to find Harry and talk to him before classes, or Draco was sure to screw his class work up. And sure enough, that's what happened, for Draco couldn't talk to Harry. The Golden Boy was _always_ around his friends. He was either with the Weasel and Mudblood or with that idiot Longbottom and his Loony girlfriend.

Even during class, Harry had someone with him. And he never looked at Draco, not once. _Are you afraid you'd see how hurt I am, Harry?_ So Draco decided to create a diversion, by making a huge mistake while brewing a potion, and causing it to explode. That was easy enough with his knowledge and expertise; he only needed to add a few incorrect ingredients to today's potion. _One more drop of Dragon's blood_…_KABOOM!!_

Professor Slughorn looked around wildly, and decided the best thing to do would be to clear the class. He started ushering frantic students out, while trying to calm a few girls. It was a chaotic scene, girls screaming, some confused boys looking around through the smoke, and Harry on the floor, looking angry as he found his glasses. Draco started for the boy amid the chaos and grabbed him by the elbow, forcing him out of the class and into the corridor outside. Then he hurried the Gryffindor into a secret passage away from all the students. Slughorn's voice followed them as he instructed the coughing students to go to the infirmary. Draco couldn't help a smug smirk as he helped the disoriented Harry into an empty dungeon.

After closing the door, Draco turned to Harry, who was rubbing his eyes. The boy stopped and looked up, and his eyes widened as they landed on the blond. 'Dr-Draco, what are you doing?'

Draco sat down on an empty desk and said, '_We_ are going to talk, Potter.'

Harry got his courage back and he replied defiantly, 'I've got nothing to say to you. It's over, so let's leave it at that!'

Draco's eyes flashed with anger and he shouted, 'You will sit here and talk to me all I want, Harry! Now _sit_ down.' He wasn't asking, it was an order and Harry could only obey it. He was genuinely startled at Draco's tone. He'd never heard the blond talk like that, ever, not even when Harry got in his face.

Draco took a calming breath and then he looked at Harry with soft eyes. 'Why are you ending this? I know you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Please, Harry, I _need_ to know why.'

Harry bit on his lower lip, clearly trying to stop himself from crying. He sat next to Draco with a thoughtful look on his face, until he decided to just say what was on his mind. 'Because I don't want you hurt.'

Draco furrowed his brows and leaned back. 'What makes you think that I'd get hurt if we were together?'

Harry shrugged and said in a very shaky voice, 'Because everyone I love gets hurt.'

Draco wasn't sure how that statement made him feel. On the one hand, Harry admitted to loving him, but on the other, Draco found out that Harry had some ensues. So he leaned into the boy and held him, and as much as Harry tried to pull away, Draco kept his arms wrapped firmly around the brunet, who was still fighting tears.

'You aren't blaming yourself for the deaths of people during the war, are you, pet?' Draco asked.

Harry nodded and said, 'It's true, it was my fault.' Tears were streaming down his face as he went on, 'My parents didn't have to die. I-I heard Voldemort say that when he killed my mother, but she died for me. And-and Cedric, he wouldn't have died had I not asked him to grab the cup with me…'

'Shh, Harry, no, _none_ of that was your fault. They all died to make sure that mad man didn't win and take over a world they loved. They all died to make sure you stopped Voldemort. I mean, you told me about the prophesy and you know that Longbottom could have very well been in your shoes.'

Harry's crying was reduced to hiccups as he pulled away enough to look at Draco, 'Really?'

Draco smiled and nodded. 'Lucky for us, it was you. Lord knows he would have fucked up back in first year.'

Harry giggled through his hiccups and said, 'So you still want me? Even if I don't deserve you?'

'Don't ever say that, Harry James Potter! Admittedly, I _am_ quite a catch, but you deserve someone so much better than me.' He pecked Harry on the lips, and then sat down cross-legged on the desk. He looked at Harry, who mimicked him and said, 'Now that I know why you tried to break up with me, care to tell me why you think you're friends won't care or notice that we're dating?'

Harry started to think of a way to explain how he felt, without letting any anger in. 'Well, I guess it's because they don't need me anymore. I feel like they only ever befriended me because they needed me to save the world.'

'That actually makes sense, though I think what I'm going to say will make _more_ sense. First because I'm brilliant, second, because I'm sort of a neutral party here.' Draco smiled and took Harry's hands in his and said, 'During first year, the Weasel and Muggleborn had no reason to stick by you for the last challenges, but they did. During second year, they knew that you weren't Salazar's heir, even though the _whole_ school thought so. As for third year, well they were idiots not to have run for the hills the moment there was suspicion that Black was after you. And it was the same every time. If any of your friends really care about you, it's those two.'

Harry smiled and hugged Draco tight. 'Who knew you saw the good in my friends?'

Draco rolled his eyes, though Harry couldn't see and said, 'Oh that is one of my _many_ talents, Potter. You will come to appreciate them someday.'

Harry chuckled and said, 'Speaking of talents, I thought you were great at potions.'

Draco shrugged innocently and said, 'Everyone is bound to make a mistake. Even the Great Draco Malfoy.'

Harry blushed and said, 'Do you think the Great Draco Malfoy could do me a favor?'

Draco shrugged and said, 'I'm not sure, it depends on the favor.'

Harry leaned up and kissed Draco passionately, and soon the blond was kissing back. He pushed Harry into a lying position on the desk and slipped his tongue into the brunet's mouth. As Draco's tongue licked at every corner of Harry's mouth, the blond straddled Harry's hips and started unbuttoning the boy's shirt. After he disposed of the shirt and tie, Draco's lips parted Harry's, only to settle on Harry's pulse point, while his refined fingers played with Harry's sensitive nipples. The Gryffindor was gasping and moaning, and Draco knew if he didn't hurry things, they would both come without being touched.

Draco made sure he left a love bite on Harry's neck before his lips found Harry's nipples, as his hands fumbled to unbutton Harry's pants. Harry yelped as Draco bit down on his right nipple at the same time his hand wrapped around Harry's cock. The pants were off and Harry was suddenly _acutely_ aware of his nakedness and Draco's _un_-nakedness. The blond sat up to admire Harry's body, but Harry bent forward to kiss Draco and unbutton his pants.

Right after Draco's erection was freed, he muttered a lubricating spell and thrust into Harry without preparing him, or even taking off his own shirt. Harry screamed in pain, but Draco stroked his cock to calm him down and sooth the pain. Soon after, Harry grunted for Draco to move and he started with a slow rhythm. When Draco was sure his boyfriend had adjusted to being filled with Draco's cock, the blond moved faster and harder, hitting that spot that made Harry's eyes roll back. The brunet grabbed the edges of the desk and started to thrust back, meeting every one of Draco's thrusts. The blond went wild at the look of his shy Harry being so needy, so he gripped Harry by the hips and pounded into him harder. When he felt that they would come soon, he took Harry's cock in his hand and stroked Harry to completion. As Harry's come shot onto his chest, and his muscles spasmed around Draco, the blond came, filling Harry with his hot come.

The boys lay panting on the desk, and as always, Harry couldn't talk, so Draco just held him there. When their breathing finally settled, Draco pulled out of Harry, eliciting a whimper from the brunet. 'I love you, Harry.'

Harry looked at Draco with his dazzling green eyes and smiled, and Draco thought that that smile would kill him. He kissed Harry and then they both got dressed. But they couldn't leave the room together; someone could see and guess what they were doing.

'And Lucius wouldn't be happy about it. Since your dorm is here, I'll go first,' Harry reasoned, and Draco' eyes peeled with surprise, but he was thankful that his pet understood. Anyone else would have been upset, but there's no telling what Lucius Malfoy would do if he found out. And Draco felt trapped, as though he would never be able to find happiness with Harry.

**A/N: So I'm thinking of a third installment, but tell me if you think I should write it. **


End file.
